1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel cell, and more particularly, to a flow regulator for a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
As more and more attention is given to environmental protection, every country has been developing various kinds of green energy. Among the green energy technologies, the fuel cell is a high-efficiency, low-pollution, and widely-applied technology, having been regarded as a hot product in conformity with the global trend in the near future. For example, a proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) is based on a membrane electrode assembly (MEA), to which the fuel flows through the flow field plate to be oxidized for generating current, wherein the amperage of the current is in direct proportion to the amount of the fuel distributed to the catalyst layer. In other words, the performance of the fuel cell is subject to how much fuel is supplied. However, while the PEMFC generates power, moisture is produced and meanwhile the fuel becomes moist. If the moisture continues to accumulate at the outlet of the fuel cell, an obstruction will result, affecting the inflow of the fuel passing through the inlet and decreasing the performance of the fuel cell. Although attempts have been made to resolve problems associated with moisture accumulation by improving the shape of the flow field plate, known improvements are not satisfactory because, even after the fuel cell is obstructed by moisture, the fuel can still continue to be supplied to the fuel cell, and the pressure of the fuel increases in such a way that the obstructed fuel cell produces a yet greater amount of moisture, so that the obstruction cannot be effectively improved. A result is unstable power generation and decreased performance of the fuel cell.